Differential signaling has many advantages over single ended signaling: smaller signal swing, increased noise immunity, constant output drive current (i.e., di/dt=0 for output drive circuitry), and pattern independent propagation delay (i.e., tpd not pattern dependent). However, differential signaling requires a larger number of signal pins (˜1.5× to 2×) than single ended signaling. This increased signal pin count needed for differential signaling becomes an issue with integrated circuits (IC's) that have a very wide input/output (I/O) interface. For example, memory controllers that have a 128-bit wide data interface to memory devices may require an additional 128 signal pins to implement full differential signaling. Thus, for IC's with a large number of data/address signal pins, differential signaling may be prohibitive in terms of signal pin count, packaging size, and cost.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a technique for obtaining some of the above-described advantages of differential signaling without realizing the above-described disadvantages associated with differential signaling.